


Shifts

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Christine thinks about how she and Nyota met as her wife sleeps beside her.
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Shifts

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't know how the shifts work shut up

The Enterprise was always buzzing. Even at night, the Delta shift moved through the corridors and talked in low voices over the intercoms.

When Christine had first joined Starfleet she had been Delta shift, awake at night. It gave her less patients, but it also gave her less authority, even less than she had as an alpha shift nurse.

Nyota had been Delta at first too, an engineer that was only in charge of communications if no one else was free.

They had met then, when Nyota had her arm ripped open by Sulu’s flying sword. She had come to Christine, who had bandaged up the wound, smiling softly at the troubled redshirt the whole time.

They had become friends from there, meeting each other after shift to ride the turbolift together, trading gossip and notes. They slept in the same quarters when they could, and before soon kisses on the cheek turned to kisses on the lips, and platonic “I love yous” turned to romantic ones.

Neither could tell you how it happened or how they knew, all they knew was that by the time they both worked major roles in Alpha shift they wore matching rings, around their fingers when off duty, around their necks when on duty.

They lay in bed together, arms and legs entwined. Christine watched her wife sleeping quietly with a smile on her face.

“I love you.” she whispered to Nyota’s sleeping form before closing her own eyes to try to get some sleep before Alpha shift.


End file.
